Chocolate Covered Wizards
by celinejonas
Summary: Written by my friend Morganne & I. We were extremely BORED! Includes Cedric Diggory & Draco Malfoy &...us! This story might be very stupid...so...well...just read, okay? jk.


**A/N: **This story was written when my friend Morganne and I were _REALLY _bored, while in History (we T.A'd in History). And it was my idea that we write a story together, and she was totally in for it. Long ago, I was totally obsessed with Cedric, and she was into Draco...now those days are over...but Cedric is _STILL_ very cute. We had a **BLASTO** with this story...so we hope you like it!

* * *

Morganne and Celine leaned against the soccer goal. They were supposed to be paying attention to the game, but their minds drifted elsewhere.  
They focused on two, cute, young boys: Cedric Diggory and Draco Malfoy. They kept on staring at them, seeing that they played soccer most of their lives. But they got even more distracted by what was going to happen next. 

"Ugh, it's so hot out here," Cedric complained.

"Well, there's only one solution to that," Draco winked, and took off his shirt, revealing his masculine chest.

"Oh my god!"Morganne nearly fainted. Celine laughed at her, but that was when Cedric took his off.

"Oh-my-god!" Celine said, seeing beads of sweat coming down his chest. "help me Morganne, help me"

"Celine, pay attention, okay?" said Cedric facing her.

"O-okay," Celine stuttered.

"I can't believe this is happening!" said Morganne, literally freaking out.

"C'mon, let's show how great we can play!" Celine laughed.

"I'll be goalie!"Morganne volunteered.

"Okay, i'll go play with Cedric!" Celine ran off dreamily.

Celine played with Cedric one on one as Draco took goalie on the other side of the field. Celine ran after Cedric and finally got the ball. He accidentally tripped and fell on top of her.

"Hello," said Cedric who was on top of her.

She freaked out.

"Um, hello?"celine smiled.

"We better get back to the game."cedric helped her up.

"Right,"she chased the ball and made a goal. When she turned around, she saw Morganne flirting with Draco.

"I guess they're getting along, are they?" Cedric said holding the ball on his chest.

"Yea, i guess they are." Celine said, taking here sweatshirt off. "What are they bloody hell doing"

"I don't know, but i don't REALLY want to know!" cedric said looking towards celine. "Are you alright Celine"

"Yeah," she said, just as the game ended.

* * *

"Good game," Cedric and Celine shook hands with the other players. Celine and Cedric met up with Draco and Morganne. Draco started talking about the game, while Morganne showed Celine something. 

"Is that poo?" Celine looked into the two buckets Morganne had found.

"No, it's chocolate!"Morganne giggled.

"Chocolate? Why is there chocolate outside in a soccer field, in two buckets"

"I don't really know Celine, but-"Morganne looked at Celine with a smirk.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Celine smirked as well.

"Oh, i think i am!" Morganne let out a small giggle.

Celine and Morganne grabbed a bucket each.

"Hey boys!" said Celine and Morganne at the same time.

Cedric and Draco turned around. Celine and Morganne dumped the buckets all over their masculine chests.

"What the hell?" Cedric asked Celine.

Morganne walked up to Draco, rubbed a finger down his abs, and licked the chocolate off her finger. "Mmm"

"Hey, I like that!" said Draco smirking at her.

"It's what i do," she said, putting her finger on his chest again. Celine walked up to Cedric and pushed him on the ground and started to lick off the chocolate off his chest with her tongue.

"Ooo, i like that."

"Woah, Celine's having a good time!" said Draco smiling.

"So am I,"Morganne kissed him passionately.

Just then, the principle walked by and they were all given detention. As they were in detention, Draco and Cedric still had their shirts off and celine and morganne were talking about what they had done.

* * *

"I can't believe we did that!" Celine said to Morganne," I mean, i haven't even kissed Cedric yet" 

"I kissed Draco." she said smiling."i think he liked it"

"I think so too!" Draco walked behind her.

"OH!"Celine laughed and left them alone, joining Cedric.

"Wanna go out sometime?" Draco asked.

"Obviously!"Morganne replied.

"That's good to here!"Draco said to Morganne.

He leaned in and kissed her. Celine sat by Cedric, looking at them making out. She looked at him.

"Sooo..."said Celine, looking down at her feet.

"Soo"he said mocking her.

Suddenly, they were locked in a passionate kiss. It was a while before they pulled apart.

"Go out with me"

"Of course,"said Celine, and kissed him again.

They fell to the floor, literally making out on the floor, rolling around. Draco kept on kissing Morganne passionately. She felt like they had been together forever. Then, she pulled away.

"I don't know how to say this, but i love you!"she said, looking into his blue eyes.

"i love you too"

They looked at Celine and Cedric completely making out on the floor. Morganne laughed and kissed Draco again. Celine and Cedric broke three desks and knocked over a computer while rolling around on the floor.

"OH shit!" said cedric, getting up from the floor and helping Celine up."we have to put the computer back"

Celine helped Cedric to put the computer up and back in place. They turned to see Morganne and Draco laugh at them.

"Bloody hell guys, that was not funny!"said Celine.

"No-no-no!"said Morganne cracking up even more. "it's that"

"Shut up!"celine laughed.

"Now you're laughing!" Draco pointed out.

"No-haha-I'm-ha-not!" Celine covered her mouth.

"What, what's so funny?" Cedric said, looking around.

Morganne pointed down to his crotch area. He looked down.

"oh shit!"he said, running out of the room. All of them were laughing and fell to the floor. Morganne and Draco were still laughing when Cedric returned three minutes later. Celine waited for him at one of the desks.

"oh!"the detention surpervisor woke up. the whole time,she had been asleep, and no one had noticed her.

They quickly got back to their seats when they heard her wake up.

"you guys may go now," she said.

the two couples left the room, and they hid in the trees a mile away. Cedric and Celine climbed a tree and started making out again. Draco and Morganne sat by a rock and talked.

"How long do you think?"Draco indicated up the tree.

"Oh, i'm sure they'll get married." Morganne smiled.

"How 'bout us"

"I think love never dies," she smirked.

"I agree!" Celine yelled down before getting back to Cedric's lips.

THE END...or is it?

* * *

**A/N:** So there you have it... :) _Chocolate Covered Wizards...yeah...woop. And...there will be more...'Chocolate Covered Jedi's' YAY:)_


End file.
